<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give it Time by RedxRobin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851818">Give it Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin'>RedxRobin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Four (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix-It, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Franklin Richards, upon being denied access to  Krakoa, receives a message from Charles Xavier</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franklin Richards/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give it Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fix-it fic cause I'm so salty. A bit later to post than usual, but was in my drafts lol.</p><p>Anyway, Franklin Richards is a gay mutant</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Next stop. Krakoa” Franklin announced happily, a gleam of hope and excitement in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid not” A familiar voice entered his mind. The same calming, welcoming one he’d hoped could provide him answers to the problems he had recently faced. Within a shared mindspace Franklin turned to see Professor X standing in his black bodysuit and Cerebro helmet. He was confused. First the New York Gate was closed, it’s signature blue energy portal missing. Then during his battle with the Cormorant he had somehow used all his powers up with one punch. Now the professor was contacting him directly in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor! I need to get to Kra-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you’re thinking Franklin. Believe me, I wish you were able to come back to Krakoa immediately…” X raising his hand to stop Franklin, as if he were stopping a running student in his halls. “But Krakoa can not allow anymore travel to the main Krakoa island at this time. I am truly sorry. At this time the External Gate poses an insurmountable threat and Krakoa itself refuses to allow us to destroy it. With the uncertainty of invasion so high the council has chosen to suspend travel. While we can’t fully evacuate the island, those who have homes and residences outside are to stay there until further notice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Franklin felt his entire world spinning out of control. His thoughts and emotions going a million miles in every direction. “Franklin please calm down!” Professor Xavier had the boy crouch down and attempt to calm himself and process what he had just heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But! I need to be there! My powers, they’re gone! I need to get them back and help if Krakoa gets invaded!” Franklin couldn’t help but worry about all his new friends, the ones who had nowhere else in the world to go, the ones he knew would stay behind to fight and defend their home while the untrained civilians would be moved to a safer evacuation island prepared for such a circumstance. His eyes were welling with tears, he was prepared to beg the professor to let him just be there, to help even without powers in whatever way he could. “I need to be there...the island…my friends, they’re everything to me! Please I need to be with them! I need to know they’re alright!” X only sadly shook his head, understanding and knowing all too well the dread, fear, and pain of not knowing the condition of those that you cared for. To have your mind spiral with all the possible things that could happen while you were unable to help them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Franklin. Your family also needs you as well. This Forever Gate holds the same potential as our own Eternal Gate, and I trust that you and your family will be able to guard and protect it from misuse until a solution can be found for it.” X replied calmly as the boy lowered his head in defeat. Franklin knew that he was depowered but that his family needed all hands on deck as this was also too new a situation to leave. “I believe that our threat will end soon, and that our champions will return to us. And when they do and we can resume our normal proceedings Krakoa will open it’s doors widely for you. We will discover what has happened to your powers Franklin, this I promise to you in the meantime. We will do everything in our power to restore what you have lost. Do you understand?” Despite knowing the professor was right and that they were the X-Men he still couldn’t help but worry. The picture of he had grown close to was so clear it hurt, and the horror of never being able to tell them how much he loves them was too real and painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I understand.” His voice soft, a mere whisper he didn’t want to say. “Could you please tell Bobby, and Anole, and Jonas, and Megan, and...and Chris that I’ll miss them and I’ll be thinking about them?” He wishes he had gotten Chris’s number or at least some way to communicate with him. Regret was making this all the more painful to say as he finished his request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. Take care, Franklin.” And with a blink, Xaiver was gone and Franklin was back to watching over a gate that could take him anywhere. Anywhere but the one place he truly wanted to be. And hating every second of it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>